deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Combatants' Home Productions
Like with the series, sometimes the companies deserve credit too, including the productions that most of the Death Battle combatants are from (with the exceptions of Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black and Chuck Norris because they are real-life people), and here they are in Death Battle Episode order: Companies Note: Bold characters are victors and didn't die in their battle, Italic characters means they've fought twice, characters with '*' symbols next to their name have won twice or survived more than once and characters two '*' symbols means they have undecided fates (their battle has not been released yet). Trivia *Warner Bros. has the highest amount of winners with 20 with Superman, Shao Kahn, Batman, Scorpion, The Flash, The Joker, Sonya Blade, Doomsday, Sub-Zero, Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Static and Black Canary. **Disney has the second highest amount of winners with 16 with Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iron Man, Goliath, Doctor Doom, Hawkeye, Scrooge McDuck, Venom, Black Panther, Sora, Ultron, Black Widow and Ghost Rider. ***Nintendo has the third highest amount of winners with 14 with Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Mario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. *Disney are tied for the highest amount of losers with 18 with Boba Fett, Captain America, Beast, Darth Vader, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Deadpool and Miles Morales. **Capcom has the second highest amount of losers with 17 with Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog, Vergil, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man Volnutt, Mega Man X and Star Force Mega Man ***Warner Bros. has the third highest amount of losers with 14 with Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Lion-O, Sektor, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, Bane, Johnny Cage, Lobo and Sindel. ****Nintendo has the fourth highest amount of losers with 13 with Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Mario, Princess Zelda, Pikachu, Luigi, Venusaur, Charizard, Red, Bowser, Pit, Wario and Ganondorf. *Disney and Warner Bros. are tied for the highest amount of combatants with 32 with Boba Fett, Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, Darth Vader, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Scrooge McDuck, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Sora, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales for Disney and Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Lion-O, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Sonya Blade, Doomsday, Bane, Sub-Zero, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Johnny Cage, Lobo, Static, Black Canary and Sindel for Warner Bros. **Capcom and Nintendo are tied for the second highest amount of combatants with 25 with Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man for Capcom and Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon for Nintendo. *Shueisha has the highest amount of series represented in the show with 10 with Dragon Ball, Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star, Elfen Lied, Yu Yu Hakusho, One-Punch Man and My Hero Academia. **Capcom and Nintendo are tied for the second highest amount of series represented in the show with 8 with Street Fighter, Final Fight, Darkstalkers, Mega Man, Strider, Devil May Cry, Resident Evil and Dead Rising for Capcom and Metroid, Super Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Star Fox, Kirby, Kid Icarus and F-Zero for Nintendo. ***Sony, Disney and Bandai Namco are tied for the third highest amount of series represented in the show with 5 with God of War, Ratchet & Clank, Jak and Daxter, Twisted Metal and Uncharted for Sony, Star Wars, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles, DuckTales/Disney Comics and Kingdom Hearts for Disney and Dig Dug, Soul Calibur, Mobile Suit Gundam, Digimon and Tekken for Bandai Namco. * Disney, Nintendo, Capcom, Warner Bros., Shueisha, Sega and Hasbro are the only companies to have been represented in every season. Gallery Walt-Disney-logo.png|Disney logo in dedication to Boba Fett, Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, Darth Vader, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Scrooge McDuck, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Sora, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. 5a1c3678f65d84088faf1403.png|Nintendo logo in dedication to Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. Capcom_logo.png|Capcom logo in dedication to Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. Warner_Bros_Logo.png|Warner Bros. logo in dedication to Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Lion-O, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Sonya Blade, Doomsday, Bane, Sub-Zero, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Johnny Cage, Lobo, Static, Black Canary and Sindel. nickelodeon-schweiz-logo-png-14.png|Nickelodeon logo in dedication to Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Toph Beifong, The Shredder and Aang. Microsoft-Logo-Transparent-Background.png|Microsoft logo in dedication to Zitz, Riptor, Master Chief, Black Orchid, Fulgore, Glacius and TJ Combo. File:Arc_System_Works.png|Arc System Works logo in dedication of Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge and Sol Badguy. 1280px-Sony_logo_svg.png|Sony logo in dedication to Kratos, Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter, Sweet Tooth and Nathan Drake. Image_comics.png|Image Comics logo in dedication to Spawn. Logo-Konami-RW.png|Konami logo in dedication to Bomberman, Solid Snake, Raiden and Dracula. Bandai_Namco_Entertainment_logo.png|Bandai Namco logo in dedication to Dig Dug, Ivy Valentine, Gundam Epyon, Nightmare, Agumon, Tai, Renamon, Jin Kazama and RX-78-2 Gundam. 255px-Shueisha.png|Shueisha logo in dedication to Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha, Hiei, Tatsumaki, All Might and Might Guy. SEGA_logo.png|Sega logo in dedication to Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails, Segata Sanshiro, Knuckles the Echidna, Bayonetta, Amy Rose and Mitsuru Kirijo. SNK_logo_svg.png|SNK logo in dedication to Mai Shiranui and Terry Bogard. 589a43915aa6293a4aac48ae.png|Hasbro logo in dedication to Starscream, Rainbow Dash, Bucky O'Hare, White Tigerzord, Pinkie Pie, Megazord, Twilight Sparkle, Optimus Prime, Dragonzord and Red Ranger. Bethesda_Softworks_Logo.png|Bethesda logo in dedication to Doomguy. Square-Enix-logo.png|Square Enix logo in dedication to Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Lara Croft, Sephiroth and Edward Elric. 5a0c74ab9642de34b6b65cf3.png|Mattel logo in dedication to He-Man. 2000px-Tecmo logo svg.png|Tecmo logo in dedication to Ryu Hayabusa. Paramount Logo TP.png|Paramount logo in dedication to The Terminator. MGM logo.png|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo in dedication to RoboCop. Toho_Logo_(English).png|Toho logo in dedication to Godzilla and Mechagodzilla. Kadokawa_Corporation_logo.png|Kadokawa logo in dedication to Gamera. logo.jpg|Hakusensha logo in dedication to Guts. purepng_com-ubisoft-logo-oldlogosubisoft-821523994680q5xlc.png|Ubisoft logo in dedication to Sam Fisher. brand1.png|Rooster Teeth logo in dedication to Yang Xiao Long, The Meta, Agent Carolina and Weiss Schnee. Kodansha Logo.png|Kodansha logo in dedication to Astro Boy, Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel. Activision Blizzard logo svg.png|Activision Blizzard logo in dedication to Tracer, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon and Widowmaker. Valve logo (1).svg|Valve logo in dedication to The Scout. Onipress.jpg|Oni Press logo in dedication to Ramona Flowers. Yacht Club Games logo.png|Yacht Club Games logo in dedication to Shovel Knight. File:Toei_Animation_logo.svg.png|Toei Animation logo in dedication to Voltron. ForestServiceLogoOfficial.svg.png|United States Forest Service logo in dedication to Smokey Bear. NCPCLogo5.jpg|National Crime Prevention Council logo in dedication to McGruff the Crime Dog. CartoonNetwork.png|Cartoon Network logo in dedication to Samurai Jack and Ben Tennyson. NNH.png|Nou Nou Hau logo in dedication to Afro Samurai. Shoga.png|Shogakukan logo in dedication to Mob. 1200px-Dark_Horse_Comics_logo.png|Dark Horse Comics logo in dedication to The Mask. Category:Real World